


К Башне

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 2-й левел, миди [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Slash, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: Мир неожиданно стал очень простым. Все, чего Джек когда-либо хотел, по чему тосковал, чему завидовал, стерлось, исчезло, уступив место единственной цели: доставить Роджерса к Башне живым.





	К Башне

Название: К Башне  
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: миди, 4257 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Бенджамин/ОМП  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма, ангст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: неграфическое описание ранения  
Краткое содержание: Мир неожиданно стал очень простым. Все, чего Джек когда-либо хотел, по чему тосковал, чему завидовал, стерлось, исчезло, уступив место единственной цели: доставить Роджерса к Башне живым.  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "К Башне"

 

Было тихо.

Он очнулся с неясным, но блаженным ощущением, что не надо никуда лететь. Бок саднило, лоб почему-то тоже, но его это не слишком беспокоило. Можно было просто лежать, не перекатывая в очередной раз — в мозгу и на языке — слова, которые он должен сказать на встрече. 

Встречу, кажется, отменили. 

— Джек, — сказал над головой знакомый голос. Джек попробовал подняться, в голове тяжелым шаром качнулась боль.

— Осторожно. Подожди... 

Знакомые руки легли на плечи, ощупали ребра, ноги. Джек захныкал: бока болели. 

— Ладно. Жить будешь. Будешь, майор?

— Какой я тебе майор, — огрызнулся уже два месяца как генерал Бенджамин и пришел в себя.

Он сидел — вернее, полулежал — на жесткой траве. Роджерс поддерживал его за плечи. Джек его видел только правым глазом. Когда он потянулся вытереть левый, на руке осталась кровь. В панике он стал тереть глаз изо всех сил, пока не понял, что видит обоими. 

— Буду, — сказал он невнятно. Пощупал повыше: а вот и ссадина. Видно, приложило о кочку, когда падали...

Рывком он вскочил на ноги:

— Гребаные бабочки! Вертолет!

— Нет вертолета, — сказал полковник. 

Они стояли на склоне горы, почти у края узкого ущелья. Почти — потому что их отнесло в сторону, когда они выпрыгнули. А сама машина...

Джек попытался вспомнить, что случилось, но в памяти был провал. Он помнил только, как задремал под мерный шлепающий шум лопастей. 

— Мать, — хрипло сказал Джек. — Мать твою. 

Из ущелья валил густой черный дым. 

Джек беспомощно оглянулся на Роджерса. Тот был бледноват, но вроде бы цел. 

«Как же мы...» — тупо подумал Джек.

Нет; правильный вопрос — где же мы. Снова вытерев лоб и проморгавшись, Джек задрал голову и огляделся. Глаза слезились от яркого света, и горные хребты неприятно колебались. Но знакомый силуэт старой обсерватории на Нофской заставе он все-таки разглядел. Слава бабочкам, не так далеко улетели...

Обрадовался — и только тогда сообразил, что послеполуденное солнце светит прямо в глаза, а Башня от него на три часа, а не на девять.

Отлично.

Они в Гефе. 

Джек со злостью провел кулаком над бровью, смахивая кровь. 

— Ты не ранен? — спросил он у Роджерса. 

— Я... — Тот завел руку назад, будто хотел почесать спину — и уронил ее. Сглотнул с трудом и очень сосредоточенно, будто выполнял сложную задачу. 

— Стой! — Джек шагнул к нему. Роджерс будто ждал этого, чтобы завалиться набок. Джек еле успел его подхватить. 

— Извини, — пробормотал полковник. 

— Тихо. Все нормально. Я посмотрю. 

Сверху крови на нем не было. Джек стащил с него разгрузку и стал осторожно расстегивать куртку. 

— Спину жжет, — как-то нерешительно сказал Роджерс. 

— Да, — сказал Джек. — Жжет... 

Чуть выше поясницы, над поясом штанов, у Роджерса засел длинный кусок металла. Засел аккуратно, вжав в рану кусок формы. Ткань вокруг набухла и потемнела, по краям прорехи пузырилось алое. Наверное, когда Роджерс падал, куртка задралась, иначе осколок порвал бы ткань, а то и просто скользнул по разгрузке...

— Что там? — уже своим нормальным тоном спросил полковник. 

— Обломок винта, — ровным тоном ответил Джек. Что это еще может быть. Не кусок обшивки же. Что это, Господи. Как же они...

Тихо. 

Не паникуй.

Не смей. 

— Нормально, — сказал он, очень осторожно укладывая Роджерса на траву. Тот закряхтел — пока еще слабо, только начиная осознавать боль. Джек схватился за медпакет, тихо благодаря всех божьих бабочек за то, что они оба не полезли в вертолет в парадных мундирах, как сперва хотели. Вытащил шприц-карандаш, вколол Роджерсу обезболивающего. 

— Совсем плохо? — старательно-спокойно осведомился Роджерс. 

— Нормально. Могло быть хуже. Эта штука сидит глубоко, но она одна. И крови не очень много. Повезло... 

Упаковка Селокса, которая обычно расходилась сама собой, сейчас не желала открываться. Джек выдохнул, грязно выругался. Помогло. Пальцы почти перестали трястись. Перчатки он натянул больше по инструкции и по привычке: заразу в рану так и так уже занесло...

Джек кое-как залепил порошком края прорехи. Роджерс вдруг раскашлялся от дыма; осколок двинулся в ране, опять вспенилась кровь. Полковник придушенно застонал. Джек попытался удержать его за горячие бока. 

Совсем как удерживал по ночам...

Вот сейчас это была лишняя мысль. Абсолютно. 

— Тихо, тихо, потерпи, — бормотал Джек. Осторожно, чтобы не сдвинуть осколок, обмотал рану. Роджерс вынес перевязку молча. Джек тоже боялся что-то сказать. Ему много раз приходилось успокаивать раненых, и обычно удавалось обмануть их бодрой фальшью в голосе. Но Роджерса-то не обманешь.

— Ну вот. — Он стащил перчатки, но на руках все равно осталась кровь. Солнце высушило ее мгновенно, и пальцы стали шершавыми и липкими. Джек без успеха вытер их о пучок жесткой травы. Вколол Роджерсу антибиотик. Достал мобильник — и еще раньше, чем взглянул на экран, вспомнил, почему ребята здесь молились на Башню. 

Потому что только там и была связь, а вокруг — глухо. 

Ладно.

Джек снова задрал голову. Эту местность он знал. До Башни здесь — километров пять-шесть «легкого туристического маршрута», как называл его лейтенант Монтелл. Подняться по камням — а дальше будет дорога, остатки старого «серпантина», почти до самой Башни — если Джек правильно помнит. Оттащить Роджерса подальше, спрятать в камнях, чтобы гефцы не наткнулись, когда сбегутся поглазеть, что тут упало... И бежать к Башне, чтобы вызвать помощь.

Прекращение огня. Не должны так уж усердно обыскивать горы. 

Роджерс опять закашлялся. Джек помог ему подняться и потащил подальше от ущелья, вверх по склону, к камням. Тут дыма было меньше. Роджерс дышал. Осторожно, процеживая воздух сквозь зубы. 

Джек опустил его на широкий камень, и в этот момент перед глазами полыхнуло. Так, что его самого повело, он оступился, едва не упал. 

— В нас попали! Попали! — орал пилот. — Прыгайте!

Он не мог ничего понять, слишком резко проснулся. Дверь оказалась вдруг не сбоку, а снизу; кто-то толкнул Джека, и он полетел вниз, даже не успев взмолиться, чтоб не попасть на винт...

— Сбили, — сказал Джек и почувствовал, что задыхается. — Кто нас сбил. Кто нас...

Переговоры, значит. Прекращение огня. Спецприказ... А они и купились.

— Джек, — глухо сказал Роджерс. — Джек. Успокойся.

Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Перед глазами прояснилось, только пульс дико бился в висках и сердце скакало. 

— Ты не знаешь, — сказал полковник. — Могла быть случайность...

Может... Мало ли, до одного из расчетов приказ не дошел, ребята увидели гелвуйский вертолет над собой, обрадовались и хлопнули...

Еще бы в это поверить.

Но поверить прямо сейчас не выходило. В голове вырисовывалось совсем другое. Это же удобно — вертолет с генералом Бенджамином, оказавшийся на гефской территории. 

— Роджерс, — сказал Джек. — Надо уходить отсюда. Сейчас.

Он соскочил с камня, осмотрел место, куда они упали. Траву они примяли, но она такая короткая и жесткая, что это почти незаметно... Пятна крови он, как мог, закидал землей и хвоей. Если повезет, гефский наряд решит, что все они ухнули в пропасть вместе с вертолетом и сгорели. В том, что этот наряд уже в пути, он не сомневался. Джек распотрошил оставленную на траве разгрузку Роджерса, вытянул ПМП, ремни и стяжки, затолкал к себе. Остальное свернул в комок, осторожно подполз поближе к краю обрыва и пинком отправил вниз. Чертыхнувшись, собрал выброшенные упаковки от бинта и перчаток, засунул в карман и быстро вернулся к Роджерсу. 

Тот стал еще бледнее. Джек присел рядом с ним.

— Держишься, полковник? 

Тот кивнул.

— Нормально. Обезболивающее... действует. 

Джек дал ему напиться из фляжки, глотнул сам. Жутко хотелось отмыть руки, но нельзя было тратить воду зря. Вокруг стояла раскаленная тишина, такая, что Джек подумал было, что его оглушило при падении. Даже мошкары не слышно. Джек снял куртку, стащил майку и разорвал ее на две части. Одной обмотал голову Роджерсу, другой — себе. 

— Надо нам уходить, полковник. Тут недалеко. Я знаю эти места, я тут служил, еще до переворота и до всего остального. Вот там — Башня, мы так старую обсерваторию называли, там точно есть связь, а если повезет — и медики, доберемся, вызовем помощь. А идти просто, вон туда поднимемся, а там старая дорога. Давай, полковник, попробуй встать. Вот так. Молодец. 

Роджерс болезненно фыркнул. Все-таки Джек съехал на тон, которым говорил со своими ранеными солдатиками. 

Поднимались они медленно. Роджерс с осторожностью нащупывал ногой каждый камень, как слепой. 

— Забавно, — сказал он, поскользнувшись. — Боли почти не чувствую, а ноги подкашиваются. Как будто выпил. Забавно... — Он повторил «Забавно» еще несколько раз, на последнем нога у него сорвалась, и он всем своим весом повис на Джеке. 

И вот тут Джек по-настоящему испугался. Он не помнил Роджерса слабым. Раненым видел пару раз, но полковник только сжимал зубы, ругался и продолжал делать дело; казалось, никакая боль не может его остановить — даже помешать ему не может. Он был опорой Джека, его столпом — с той самой минуты, когда вывел его из горящего бара. Тем, кому можно склонить на плечо усталую голову.

Теперь он сам все сильнее клонился вниз. 

С трудом, медленно, но они все-таки взобрались по склону. Вывалились на подобие дороги — давно заброшенное, заросшее травой. Джек уложил Роджерса на бок и вытащил припрятанные ремни. 

— С ума сошел, майор. — От возмущения к Роджерсу вернулся нормальный голос. — Я сам...

— Сам, ага, — пробормотал Джек, связывая ремни со стяжками так, чтобы получилась петля. 

— Шесть километров собрался на себе тащить? 

— Тут и не будет шести. И какой я тебе майор. 

— Джек, — тихо позвал Роджерс. — Иди один. Доберешься до связи, дашь им координаты...

— Еще один наш вертолет сюда посылать? — На самом деле Джек хотел сказать: «Я боюсь тебя оставить», — но этого сейчас говорить не стоило. — При таком... перемирии?

— Был приказ, — упрямо сказал Роджерс. Вот ведь упертый...

— Могли дать и контрприказ. И если дали, нас здесь быть не должно. И гефцы позаботятся, чтобы не было. Если мы сейчас не сделаем ноги...

Он засунул снятый с полковника «иерихон» себе за пояс, хоть и сомневался, что в случае чего удастся отстреляться. Ехали-то налегке. На мирные переговоры. Он продел Роджерсу ремни под мышки и под ягодицы, сам просунул руки в петли и закрепил лямку. Осторожно поднялся с земли. Едва не повалился обратно, но вовремя оперся о камень. Выпрямился. Ладно, не так уж все и страшно...

— Пожалуйте в королевское такси, полковник Роджерс. Полный эксклюзив. Его высочество принц Гильбоа в роли шофера...

— Спину сорвешь, идиот, — с трудом проговорил Роджерс.

— Господни бабочки! — Джек не выдержал и фыркнул. — О своей спине подумай. И не воображай о себе слишком много. Ты не тяжелее мешка с цементом. А я их натаскался...

Сперва это и правда было как на стройплощадке. Даже беспощадное солнце пока не слишком пугало, потому что было привычным. В Аустерии оно, пожалуй, еще жарче. А ведь они там целыми днями на открытом месте торчали и не жаловались...

— А ведь ту стройку в Аэндоре вряд ли остановили, — сказал он Роджерсу. — Мало ли, война. Там всегда так. Вчера разбомбили, сегодня уже строят заново. Да и не так уж сильно там бомбят. Может, съездим, если все-таки будет перемирие...

— Документы, — раздалось из-за спины. 

Черт. 

И верно: подготовленный Сайласовым кабинетом проект перемирия теперь тоже на дне ущелья. Может, Гефу и хотелось, чтобы он там оказался. 

Может, не всему Гефу. Джек вспомнил генерала Маллика, который придирался к каждой запятой в предыдущем перемирии. Он готов был поспорить, что у Маллика в распоряжении есть орудия, способные сбить вертолет. Генералу, конечно, будет очень жаль, если наследный принц Гильбоа так глупо погибнет в шаге от мира. Тем более, что это неизбежно спровоцирует эскалацию конфликта...

— М-мать. Ладно. Доберемся до Башни, а уже оттуда свяжемся с Гефом. Может, они знают, кто у них такой любитель пострелять... И с дворцом — пусть присылают копию проекта. Мать будет в восторге. Перемирие — и не на гербовой бумаге. 

— Джек, — прохрипел Роджерс, — помолчи, а. Дыхалку береги.

На какое-то время он и замолчал. Сперва шел довольно бодро, потом начал подволакивать ноги. Он ожидал, что дорога — то, что от нее останется, — будет неровной, заросшей, заваленной камнями. Чего он не рассчитал — того, что идти по ней придется с восемьюдесятью килограммами груза на спине. Вдобавок голова кружилась и болела; правда, пока не тошнило, а если дорога перед глазами немного расплывалась — то, наверное, от жаркого марева. Джек шел осторожно, опасаясь мин и стараясь, чтобы ноги не подкосились и не соскользнули, но пару раз едва не упал. Он неловко оборачивался и щурился, пытаясь разглядеть, не идут ли за ними, и то и дело с тревогой глядел в небо. И скоро услышал далекий стрекот. 

— Твою ж...

Он неловко повалился на землю, отполз туда, где росший по обочине кустарник хоть как-то мог их прикрыть. Едва не задохнулся, когда Роджерс придавил его всем весом. 

Вертолет пролетел мимо, в направлении ущелья.

— Любоваться полетели, гады...

Он дождался, пока стрекот совсем утихнет, выпутался из петель и осмотрел Роджерса. Дал ему еще попить из фляжки. Тот глотал вяло, взгляд у него сделался несфокусированным. Джек сжал губы, чтобы не дать прорваться панике. Поправил повязку. Велел:

— Пошевели ногами.

По крайней мере, это у Роджерса еще получалось.

Джек снова взвалил его на спину. Поднялся, качаясь. Зашагал. 

— Волки, — донеслось из-за спины. Джек похолодел: Роджерс начинал заговариваться. Он сказал беззаботно: 

— Нет здесь волков. Шакалы бывают, это да. Но что-то их не слышно. А когда я здесь служил, они каждый вечер собирались и давай плакать. Но это было на нашей территории. Может, им гефцы не нравятся. Я их понимаю...

— Волки. Сбили, — глухо сказал Роджерс. Джек сбился с шага. А ведь правда. «Волки Гефа». Или какие-нибудь другие вольные стрелки. Которые вполне могут увести у регулярной армии ударную установку и палить по всему подряд. Попали же они тогда в самолет с «Овцеводами». Почему бы и не в гелвуйскую вертушку, которая шла низко, чтобы не сильно маячить на радарах. И перемирие для них — пустой звук...

— Думаешь, это они? Черт. Вполне вероятно. 

Джек никак не мог войти обратно в ритм, начал задыхаться. Потом закашлялся — и не сумел остановиться, кашлял, ухватившись за горло, все сильнее и сильнее, пока его не вывернуло прямо на дорогу. 

— Джек...

— Все нормально, — просипел он. — Нормально. Сейчас... Сейчас отдохнем. 

Он протащился еще несколько шагов; теперь, когда его стошнило, стало чуть легче, хотя голова все равно кружилась. Наверное, так бы шел и дальше, если бы не услышал шум льющейся воды. Сощурился: из камней у обочины бил слабый, но чистый родник. 

Джек облизал сухие губы. Подходы к таким родникам часто были с «секретами». Тронул фляжку у пояса: почти пустая. Отошел подальше и опустился на землю. Не без труда выпутался из лямок, осторожно ступая, подобрался к роднику. Под ногой ничего не щелкнуло. Может, Бог их все-таки хранил. Хоть раз-то Он мог это сделать. Хоть сейчас. Он напился, жадно черпая ледяную воду, потом вспомнил, что вечность назад хотел вымыть руки. Вымыл, ополоснул лицо, плеснул себе за шиворот. Наполнил обе фляжки. Роджерсу пить было трудно; зубы у него стучали, и вода то и дело выливалась на грудь и подбородок. 

— Нэт, — позвал его Джек. — Оставайся со мной, Нэт, хорошо? 

Он намочил рукав и протер Роджерсу лицо, убрал со лба мокрые потемневшие пряди. Лоб был горячим, но Джек не знал, то ли это от жары, то ли уже от заражения. Cердце стиснула небывалая жалость к Роджерсу, до того сильная, что, наверное, она не жалостью называлась вовсе. Он вспомнил, что на спине у Роджерса уже есть шрам — зацепило осколком еще в Первой гефской, так, что на пояснице осталась кривая линия, похожая на знак бесконечности, который Джеку нравилось обводить пальцем. Новый шрам наверняка перехлестнет эту «бесконечность», и Джеку заранее было печально. 

— Еще немного. Еще немного, и дойдем. Тут ведь недалеко. А потом будешь лежать на нормальной койке, с мягкой подушкой, с кондиционером...

Он вогнал ему в плечо еще одну дозу обезболивающего. Не помешает. 

— Тяжело, — сказал Роджерс. Он говорил очень четко, как говорят очень пьяные люди. — Тяжело тебе нести.

— Нет, — сказал Джек. — Не тяжело. Правда. Я бы тащил тебя и тащил. Шли бы и шли с тобой вдвоем. И дошли бы куда-нибудь...

— Куда?

— Куда-нибудь, где нет войны, — сказал Джек. 

— Джек, — как-то очень спокойно позвал полковник. — Я хотел тебе сказать...

— Я тебя дотащу, — быстро сказал Джек. — Ты что. Дотащу. Все будет хорошо. 

Мир неожиданно стал очень простым. Все, чего Джек когда-либо хотел, по чему тосковал, чему завидовал, стерлось, исчезло, уступив место единственной цели: доставить Роджерса к Башне живым. Желательно — настолько живым, чтобы он дождался медиков. Джек уже почти не ощущал груза, просто казалось, что ужасно тяжелое солнце давит на спину и кренит к земле. Он не думал о тех, кто мог их преследовать, и смотрел только на дорогу впереди. Был почти уверен, что, если осмотрится, то увидит, что они не сдвинулись с места, что из ущелья слева все еще валит дым, а Башня все так же далеко. 

Поэтому он удивился, когда дорога кончилась. Вернее, кончился этот несчастный кусок серпантина, а дальше нужно было снова подниматься вверх. Склон был самый обычный, поросший пучками выцветшей травы и одинокими стойкими цветами утесника. Но довольно крутой — такой, что подниматься приходилось носом в траву и даже обычный рюкзак сильно оттягивал назад. Джек о нем не то, чтобы забыл. Просто... не взял в голову. 

Подойдя к склону почти вплотную, Джек повалился на колени, в жаркую пыль. Снова вытянул мобильник — но на экране по-прежнему значилось «Сеть недоступна». 

— Сейчас, — сказал он слабо, хотя не представлял себе, как будет подниматься с Роджерсом на плечах. — Сейчас, Нэт. Ты потерпи... потерпи еще немного, хорошо?

Если выпутать сейчас его из лямки, уложить поудобнее и рвануть вверх...

Он поймал руку Роджерса, безжизненно свешивающуюся с его плеча. Нащупал слабый пульс. На секунду прижался лбом к запястью. 

«Не успею. Господи, не успею». 

Господи...

Вел же нас. Ни на мину не наступили, ни гефцам не попались. Неужели вел — чтоб крепче ткнуть носом в тупик? 

А Роджерс дотащил бы. Неважно, как — и не потому, что Джек немного легче. Просто — донес бы, не кряхтя и не жалуясь. Как тогда, после обвала, дотащил Сайласа на спине до ближайшей деревни. Джеку было не до того, он, оглушенный, еле шагал рядом...

Сверху упала тень. Джек вскинул голову, схватился за пистолет. Оказалось — свой. Молодой круглолицый парень со светлым ежиком — совсем как у Роджерса, — и в потрепанной гелвуйской форме. Как будто только из боя. Парень молчал, и Джек отчего-то не стал спрашивать, откуда он, и где остальные, и нет ли у него рации. Он только хрипло сказал:

— Помоги...

Парень кивнул. Помог Джеку вытащить Роджерса из лямки, подхватил его. Джек взялся с другой стороны, и вдвоем они потащили полковника. 

Выбравшись наверх, Джек животом улегся на камни и дышал громко, широко открывая рот, так, что в груди опять засаднило. Потом обернулся. Парня рядом не было. Джека это не удивило. Форма на солдате была старого образца, после второй гефской такую не носили. 

— Роджерс, — позвал он. — Нэт. Господи. Скажи что-нибудь. 

Тот не отозвался. Когда Джек снова взвалил его на спину, Роджерс тихо замычал. Джек вытер снова начавший кровить лоб и увидел на камнях полустершиеся желтые полосы. Лейтенант Монтелл рассказывал, что когда-то здесь занимались спортивным ориентированием. Джек так и не понял, когда именно. Может, еще при англичанах — на памяти Джека в этих горах занимались только войной. 

— Видишь? Теперь уже совсем близко. 

Потом Джек как будто задремал, не переставая идти; ему приходили в голову странные, рассеянные мысли, похожие на обрывки снов. Он вспоминал историю, рассказанную когда-то Фишером о том, как они с ребятами пять часов спускали раненого с гор и тот держался всю дорогу молодцом, а умер, едва его переложили на койку в госпитале — как будто ему просто важно было дотянуть до чистой койки. Роджерс молчал, и Джек не был уверен, что он дышит, и боялся остановиться, чтобы проверить. Вспомнилась поэма, которую Роза когда-то читала им с Мишель, о всаднике, который вез через лес ребенка. «Ездок погоняет, ездок доскакал...»

Мать твою, не думай о таком, нельзя... 

— У меня же нет твоей фотографии, — сказал он Роджерсу. — Если что, у меня не останется даже фотографии. Что я буду с собой носить. Мы же тысячу раз могли сфотографироваться. Помнишь, в Аэндоре в порту есть этот дурацкий автомат? Там, где можно сняться как будто с дельфином или на палубе корабля? Надо нам вернуться туда. Вернуться и сделать фото вдвоем. Потому что... ты же не хочешь, чтоб у меня ничего не осталось. Я знаю, что не хочешь. 

— Кто идет?

Вопрос прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что Джек поневоле вскинул глаза к небу. И только потом сообразил, что вопросил не Господь.

— Свои.

* * *

На маленькой военной базе около Башни, где ничего не изменилось со времен, когда Джек там служил, оказался медик; он, ругаясь, отцепил Роджерса от Джека и уложил на койку в маленькой палатке с красным крестом. Джек стоял у входа в палатку, как столб; его обходили.

— Вертолет вызывайте! — крикнул врач. — Мне тут ни хрена с ним не сделать!

Только тогда Джек ожил и вспомнил, зачем они все это время сюда шли: за связью. Голос у него почти не дрожал, когда он связывался с госпиталем, потом — с главнокомандующим и когда вызвал наконец Геф. 

Наверное, не стоило. Надо было позволить отцу собрать совет и уже после связываться с премьером Шоу. Но Джек об этом не подумал; он набрал контакт, который гефская сторона дала «на всякий случай», и вежливо осведомился, считает ли Геф в порядке вещей обстрел мирной делегации. Его соединили с Шоу; тот клятвенно заверил, что стреляли не они, и предложил забрать Джека прямо из Башни, чтобы на сей раз избежать всяких инцидентов. Документы ему все-таки выслали по факсу. Джек попросил найти ему сменный мундир, но парадного на базе не оказалось. Принесли камуфляж — чистый, не пропахший потом и бесконечной дорогой. Джеку показалось, что он не сможет влезть в форму — настолько задеревенел от страха и ожидания. Он успел переодеть только штаны, когда услышал стрекот винта. Выскочил как был. Увидел красный крест на темном боку «вертушки». 

Роджерс был в сознании, когда его грузили. Видно, медик впрыснул ему адреналина, чтобы продержался до перелета. Он с трудом поднял руку и коснулся щеки Джека.

— Морду-то вымой. Вся... в крови...

— Ничего, — быстро сказал Джек. — Жить буду. Будем. Будем ведь, полковник?

Тот улыбнулся. Попытался, по крайней мере. Джек сжал его пальцы, прижался губами к костяшкам, изо всех сил пытаясь не расплакаться. И в последний момент успел сорвать с себя жетон и сунуть Роджерсу в ладонь. Полагалось не так; полагалось обменяться жетонами, но не хотелось шевелить Роджерса лишний раз, да и времени уже не было. 

Джек проводил вертушку взглядом, и, хоть на базе царила суета и слышались чьи-то возгласы и крики, ему снова показалось, что наступила оглушающая тишина. 

* * *

В вертолете — на сей раз принадлежащем лично гефскому министру — Джек сидел и смотрел перед собой. Не то, чтобы молился — просто представлял себе Роджерса и пытался как-то зацепиться за его образ, не дать ему соскользнуть в никуда. Чуть-чуть опомнился, когда сидящий рядом офицер с гефским танком на рукаве сказал, растягивая гласные:

— Сейча-ас приземли-имся. 

Шоу встречал его у вертолета и первым протянул ему руку. 

— Простите, генерал, — наклонил голову Джек. — Я задержался. 

— Я слышал. 

— Мне очень жаль. Я еще раз хочу подчеркнуть, что официальный Геф не имел к этому никакого отношения. Надеюсь, вы мне поверите. 

— Наша встреча здесь основана на взаимном доверии, генерал. 

Шоу покивал. Темные глаза чуть навыкате глядели на Джека с явным сочувствием. 

— Может быть, вы желаете отдохнуть после... бурной поездки? 

— Я бы желал перейти к делу, если не возражаете, генерал Шоу. 

— Прошу вас, — сказал тот мягко, — садитесь. 

Каким-то краем сознания он отметил, что штаб — просторный и удобный, и рядом с Шоу — лысый офицер, с которым премьер уже приезжал когда-то в Гильбоа, а Маллика нет. Но все это было где-то далеко и его не касалось.

— Генерал Бенджамин. Сэр?

Он опомнился.

— Может быть, выпьете со мной в честь нашей встречи? — Шоу держал в руках бутылку желто-зеленой жидкости. — Это еловка. Был бы весьма рад вас угостить. 

Джек с удивлением заметил, что рюмка дрожит у него в руках, и быстрее сделал несколько глотков. Едкая жидкость опалила небо, обожгла желудок. Стало легче, по крайней мере, мембрана, отгораживающая его от реальности, пропала. 

— Забавно, — улыбнулся гефский премьер. — Мы уже встречались когда-то здесь с вашим отцом. Тоже... обсуждали условия перемирия. Кажется, история ничему нас не учит. 

«Забавно». Джек вспомнил поскользнувшегося на камнях Роджерса. Пилота, сгинувшего в ущелье. Вспышка гнева прояснила мысли лучше еловки. Успокоила. Даже губы перестали мелко дрожать. 

Джек выпрямился.

— Так может быть, на сей раз мы постараемся сделать так, чтобы это перемирие продержалось дольше? 

* * *

Он проснулся в темноте, с ватой в ушах. Долго пытался понять, где он. Из-за дверей доносились шаги, кто-то упорно выкликал доктора Картера. От подушки пахло казенным отбеливателем. Джек пошевелился. Попытался почесать лоб и нащупал на голове бинт. 

Точно. Больница. Роджерса не повезли в ПАГ, а решили лететь сразу в Центральную больницу Шайло. Естественно; полковник — не последний человек в Гильбоа. И Джек, вернувшись из Гефа, отправился прямо сюда, минуя дворец. Роджерс приходил в себя после операции, и к нему не пускали. 

— Хоть принца, хоть самого короля, — сказал дежурный врач и позвал медсестру, чтобы перебинтовала Джеку ребра и голову. Кажется, в смотровой его и срубило...

Он завозился на койке, пытаясь встать, и только тогда увидел отца. Тот сидел у койки, сгорбившись, в кожаной куртке, которую обычно надевал для поездок по городу. Как будто в кожанке короля никто не узнает. 

Он облизнул губы. Во рту тоже была вата. 

— Сколько я...

— Часа два всего-то, — сказал Сайлас. — Мог бы еще спать. 

— Роджерс. 

— Отдыхает твой Роджерс. Я ему супа принес. Сам знаешь, какая в больнице кухня. И тебе бы поесть.

Кастрюля с супом и правда стояла тут же, завернутая в одеяло. Вместе с ней отец принес сменную одежду.

— Мог бы послать Томасину...

Сайлас отмахнулся. До Джека дошло: он же не отчитался по поездке как полагается. Один телефонный звонок не в счет.

— Сэр. По перемирию...

— Переоденься, — оборвал его отец. — Успеешь с подробным отчетом. 

Джек сбросил с себя форму, надел легкие брюки, натянул свитер и закашлялся. Думал, что его снова вырвет, но обнаружил, что плачет, вернее — рыдает, глухо и облегченно. Из носа потекло.

— Ну, — сказал Сайлас. — Ну, ну...

Провел ему по спине — еще и еще, как маленькому. Кажется, отец принял его наконец-то. Раньше... раньше это было для Джека так важно. И сейчас — было бы. Если бы что-то, кроме жизни Роджерса, имело значение. 

Сайлас дал ему надушенный платок, и Джек кое-как вытер слезы. Без слов поднялся, вышел из темной смотровой, замигал от ламп дневного света. 

На сей раз его никто не останавливал. Он прошел в палату Роджерса, остановился на пороге. Прислушался к его дыханию — тихому, но ровному. Подошел и опустился на край кровати. 

— Я же обещал тебе, — сказал он сиплым от плача голосом. — Койка. Кондиционер. Все как надо. 

Тут было не так темно, как в смотровой, и Джек долго вглядывался в Роджерса, удивляясь, как хорошо успел выучить его лицо. Глубокие подглазья, морщинки у уголков рта, пятнышко шрама — как оспина — на левой щеке. 

Джек не знал, говорить ли ему про Чипа. Но это подождет. Пусть сперва проснется. 

И когда проснется, они точно обменяются жетонами. В конце концов, теперь у них есть отцовское благословение — в виде супа...

Джек устало склонил голову, слушая, как дышит Роджерс, как слабо, но выразительно пищат приборы, утверждая, что — жив. 

В мир наконец вернулся звук.


End file.
